Say Goodbye
by WhiteFox
Summary: I loved you... and lost you...to yourself.


Author: White Fox  
Archive: Anywhere you like. Just let me know.  
Disclaimer:I don't own them I just use them.  
Feedback: Please do!  
  
Say Goodbye  
  
Take a bow  
The night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Lights are low  
The curtains down  
There's no one here  
  
Wufei sits in the theater and smiles sadly but with a tinge of   
pride as he watches Duo's performance onstage. As the people file  
out,   
he remains seated watching the empty stage willing his lover to come   
out. It was Wufei's birthday that day and he was waiting to spend it   
with Duo. He had waited till after the show since Duo had said that  
he   
couldn't cancel the performance and it now 8 o 'clock. Duo finally   
appears looking disheveled and tired but there is no one in the   
theater. It was late afternoon the day after. He had been out  
drinking   
and didn't realise the occasion he had missed. When he arrived home,   
his Oriental lover had left him food in the fridge and gone to work.   
He smiled and began to eat not noticing the crushed holiday plane   
tickets in the waste can.  
  
Say your lines but   
Do you feel them  
Do you mean what you say   
When there's no one around  
Watching you, watching me  
One lonely star  
  
Wufei is hard at work at the computer putting together a new   
design for his company's latest fashion show. Duo comes up behind him   
and nibbles on his ear. "Duo, I'm busy." Duo ignores his protest and   
begins to pulls out his shirt while licking Wufei's neck. "Come on   
Fei-kun. It can wait. Nothing's more important than spending quality   
time together." Duo then sidles between Wufei and the computer and   
murmurs, "I love you Wufei." Wufei shuts his eyes and tries not to   
react but he was losing badly. Unable to hold out from the physical   
and verbal assault of tenderness he gave in and let Duo have his way.   
They made long, hard love with Duo whispering and sometimes shouting   
sweet nothings to Wufei. When Duo finally fell asleep, Wufei left the   
bed to stare out the window. "Do you mean what you say Duo? Have you   
ever?"  
  
I've always been in love with you  
I guess you've always known it's true  
You took my love for granted   
Why oh, why   
This show is over say goodbye  
Say goodbye, say goodbye  
  
Wufei remembers back to the war when Duo had been with Heero.   
He had always been by the Wing's pilot side any chance he could get.   
Wufei had always watched them together his heart aching yet happy Duo   
had someone to love. But he never understood how Duo would always  
want   
to be with Heero. He never seemed at ease until the other boy was in   
his line of vision. Later, when they had broken up, Heero had  
confided   
in Wufei one night that loving Duo wasn't easy. Heero had loved Duo   
tremendously but Duo was too insecure and if allowed to continue, he   
would become a threat to their mission. He had broken up with Duo in   
order to let Duo gain emotional maturity. Wufei had from then on   
turned into Duo's confidante as he was the only single and seemingly   
neutral party in their team.  
  
Make them laugh  
It comes so easy  
When you get to the part  
Where you're breaking my heart  
Hide behind your smile  
All the world loves a clown  
  
Duo is attending a function in his honour and he has convinced   
Wufei to come along. Wufei walks discreetly by Duo's side quiet and   
polite. He was still upset over the fight they had had the day  
before.   
Wufei hadn't wanted to come and Duo had been screaming that he didn't   
love him anymore. Wufei felt the ache in his heart intensify as he   
realized that Duo was distancing himself from him. He had never done   
it before not in private and not in public. But now it was obvious as   
Duo began talk to people who were more than a little unfriendly   
towards Wufei. He knew Duo was upset but nobody but he could see it.   
Duo's mask, his joker's face was firmly in place. He cooed at the   
girls flocking around him. When Wufei left, tears brimming his eyes,   
Duo didn't notice.  
  
Wish you well  
I cannot stay  
You deserve an award   
For the role that you played  
No more masquerade  
You're one lonely star  
  
Wufei is sitting in their apartment crying. He wanted to   
believe Duo loved him. Had ever loved him but this was their third   
consecutive fight which had ended with Duo slapping Wufei and  
storming   
out to spend the night elsewhere. The were messages on the phone now,   
intimate ones from males and females alike inviting Duo over to  
relive   
'that night'. Wufei wiped his tears and picked up a picture of them   
two years ago when Duo had first begun to perform. They were both   
smiling with their arms around each others waists. They appeared to  
be   
the perfect couple but to Wufei it stale as he studied the violet  
eyes   
in the picture. Restless and distant was it looked like now. Wufei   
Put the picture down and went into the bedroom retrieving a bottle of   
sleeping pills he took for his insomnia.  
  
I've always been in love with you  
I guess you've always known it's true  
You took my love for granted   
Why oh, why   
This show is over say goodbye  
  
Duo had been in a relationship with Wufei for two months and   
the war was finally showing signs of ending. So it was strange that   
Duo spent more time out now leaving Wufei alone. Heero had expressed   
concern over this but Wufei just smiled and reassured Heero that   
everything was fine. Heero hadn't said anything but stared pointedly   
at the name card of a brothel in the city nearby which they had seen   
drop from Duo's pocket. Wufei had bitten his lip and turned away   
unable to meet the other pilot's knowing eyes. "Sometimes love is   
enough Wufei. But even I know that most of the time it isn't." He had   
left Wufei standing there holding the card in his hand trying to stem   
the tears that wouldn't stop.  
  
I've always been in love with you  
I guess you've always known it's true  
You took my love for granted   
Why oh, why   
This show is over say goodbye  
Say goodbye, say goodbye  
  
Wufei places the bottle beside him and switches on his laptop.   
He begins to write to his three friends thanking them for their   
kindness and support through the years of war and after. He wished   
Quatre and Trowa well and bade them take care of Heero who was also   
with them. The he wrote a private email to Heero telling him the   
condition of things behind the stage, how the actors him and Duo,   
really got along 9in real life and not in front of the camera and   
public eye. 'Take care of him for me. No matter what, let him know I   
still loved him.' He set the emails to be sent in two hours. Then he   
placed a sheet of paper on the writing desk beside him and began to   
write to Duo.   
  
All the world is a stage  
And everyone has their part  
But how was I to  
Know which way the storied go  
How was I to know you'd break  
You'd break my heart  
  
'Duo beloved,  
I loved you since the war and I will love you know   
after my death. The years together were trying but I will always keep   
the memories of the happy moments with me forever. I wish I could say   
this was enough for me Duo and in way it was for awhile but I can't  
do   
this anymore. I lived for you Duo through the war and after and now I   
die for you. I know that in your heart of hearts I am not the one who   
truly captured our heart. In a way, I think you did love me but that   
kind is fleeting and now you are chafing against the ties which bind   
you to me. Tell the media I was depressed, anything you want but   
always know that I love you. I hope that one day you will find the   
person whom you can truly give yourself to for it is not I. The  
lonely   
nights and broken promises, I will forget but I cannot take it   
anymore. I'm sorry Duo, for being so weak. I'm sorry.  
  
Forever in   
love with you,  
  
Wufei.  
  
As he wrote he felt tears well up in his eyes and they fell to paper   
marring the writing but not much to make is unreadable. Leaving it   
there, he took the bottle and a glass of water into the bedroom where   
emptied the contents of the bottle and washed them down his throat   
with the water.  
  
I've always been in love which you  
Guess you've always known  
You took my love for granted   
Why oh, why  
This show is over say goodbye  
  
Duo lies in bed with a girl on his right and a man on his left   
both sleeping. Lighting a cigarette, he leaned back and thought about   
Wufei. He felt bad about how he had been acting. He knew that Wufei   
truly loved and he felt the same. It was just that after all this   
time, after all that had happened to him before, he was afraid to let   
anyone close to him. Still, it had given a measure of comfort to know   
that no matter what he did, no matter how far he strayed, Wufei would   
be waiting for him when he got back. Now he frowned as he thought   
about a conversation he had had with Heero earlier that evening.   
"Wufei is very much in love with you Duo anyone can see that. But   
you're taking him too much for granted and abusing his feelings for   
you. Be careful Duo, he's only human too."  
  
I've always been in love with you  
I guess you've always known   
You took my love for granted  
Why oh, why  
This show is over say goodbye  
Say goodbye, say goodbye  
  
Wufei lay back and shut his eyes feeling the pills take   
effect. It was 8 o' clock. Duo wouldn't be back until about three if   
he was true to form. Slipping into a deep sleep, it was only minutes   
later when his chest ceased to rice and fall and the air turned  
still.   
Duo was running, running so hard the it hurt to breath. Or perhaps   
that was the anxiety in him. He needed to talk to Wufei, to let him   
know he was sorry and that he wanted to try again. Wanted to beg for   
another chance. He burst through the door and found it empty.   
Foreboding swept through him. He spotted the letter on the table and   
picked it up. 'Dearest Duo...' dropping the letter in shock, he ran  
into   
the bedroom throwing the door open. He saw the prone figure on the  
bed   
unbreathing and unearthly still. Saw the empty bottle and knew he was   
too late. "No...NO!!!" Duo staggered to the bed and grasped one  
lifeless   
hand sobbing in bitter grief, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. .. Don't go.  
Come   
back, please come back."  
  
Say goodbye...  
  
Heero, Quatre and Trowa attended the funeral. Quatre's eyes   
were puffy from crying and Trowa was haggard. Heero just looked  
tired,   
tired of everything. It had been classified as a double suicide. The   
neighbours had forced themselves into the apartment after hearing a   
gunshot. They had found Wufei on the bed splattered with Duo's blood   
where he had shot himself. Heero felt a soft touch on his arm and   
turned to look at Quatre who was staring at him in concern. Among   
them, he had been closest to the two. He was quiet for a moment  
before   
smiling as tears began to shine in his eyes, "It's better this way."   
His two companion nodded in regretful agreement and left the burial   
site of Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei.   
  
OWARI  
  



End file.
